Enthralling Secret
by Godling of Yin
Summary: It's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's three month anniversary and how do they celebrate? Sequel to Our Secret and Second in the Secrets series.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months since my eighteenth birthday, and Sesshomaru and I are still together. I was surprised by how easy it was to keep our relationship going and hidden. I spent most of my weekends with Sesshomaru, and my parents don't question it because they think it's a good thing we are bonding so much. Father even told us that he was so happy to see his boys getting along so well.

Sesshomaru has captured all of my feelings and he wasn't about to let them go either. In truth, I was falling in love Sesshomaru more everyday. Tonight was our three month anniversary and I was planning on giving my first time to him tonight. He had taken me out for dinner to celebrate. I loved how doting and sweet Sesshomaru was to me.

When we got into his apartment I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. I felt his arms automatically wrap around my waist. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth so he could get in. His tongue dashed in and started to remap every crevice of my mouth, like he has done so many times before. After he was done with that he dragged his tongue over mine before breaking the kiss.

I felt his one of his legs move in between mine, I started to rut against it. Moaning at the friction against my hard-on. I could feel Sesshomaru's getting hard-on growing. I heard him bite back a groan, as I moved my leg. I started moving faster and moved my leg more, getting pants from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha...are you sure...you want to...continue?" Sesshy panted out. Before I could answer, he picked me up. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, as Sesshomaru walked towards his bedroom. After walking a few paces, I was dropped onto his bed.

"Yes, I want to continue Sesshy. I love you and I want this for us." I said, smirking sexily. I pulled him down to join me on the bed. He rolled onto his back and I straddled his hips. I leaned down and kissed him. Immediately his tongue was asking for entrance again, I opened my mouth. Our tongues danced together, rubbing, rolling, and moving about each other. I couldn't help the groans and moans I was letting out.

I felt his hands creep up my chest from under my shirt. I broke the kiss so I could take my shirt off and his. He flipped us over and attacked my chest with nips and kisses. He got to my right nipple and nipped at it before licking and sucking it better. He was rubbing the left one. He then switched and did the same with the left. He started to trail kisses down my chest.

Sesshomaru got to the top of my pants and quickly pulled them off. "Commando, how sexy little brother." He whispered against my skin. Trailing down with more kisses until he got to my hard dick. He placed one kiss on the tip of the head before taking it into his mouth.

"Uhhhh..." I moaned loving the feel of his hot, tight mouth around my dick. I tried to thrust myself deeper into the hot cavern but he had his hands on my hips keeping me down. "Sesshy...please take more of me." I moaned, he swallowed more of lengthing until I was touch the back of this mouth. Sesshomaru started to bob his head up and down, increasing the pressure and decreasing it. I moaned like a wanton whore, trying to thrust my hips up more.

I felt something cold and wet touch my entrance, and then one of Sesshomaru's fingers were inside of me. It was too bad slighty uncomfortable though. He slowly started to thrust his finger in and out. Then there were two, which stung a little more. When he added a third one, he struck something that sent pleasure running up and down my body. After thrusting and scissoring his fingers some more, he pulled them out. I whinned at the lost of the fingers.

Until I felt something bigger and hotter at my entrance. Sesshomaru held my hips down as he quickly enter me. I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes. It hurt being stretched so much and so quickly. Sesshomaru held still, kissing my tears away.

I wiggled my hips a bit. I nodded my head at Sesshomaru to start moving. He started to slowly thrust in and out. He finally hit my sweet spot again, and started to angle to hit it. I told him to go faster or harder and he would comply instantly. We were panting each others' names. Sesshomaru was whispering sweet things to me.

After a while I felt the build up too much and released it. I came screaming him name to all of the heavens. There was no doubt about who I loved or who was pleasuring me. A few moments later Sesshomaru was releasing inside of me. He came moaning my name. I could tell that he still on a bit of a high from the sex. "I love you, little one." Sesshomaru said after coming down from his high. I started squirming because I felt the cum sliding down my legs

"I love you too, Sesshy." I whispered to him. He pulled out of me before rolling onto his back and got off the bed. I watched as he walked into his bathroom and came back with a wet rag. He started to wipe down my body. He made sure to get all of the cum he could cleaned out of my hole.

When he got back into bed he layed down on his back before pulling me towards him. I curled up on my side with my head resting on his chest. I looked up at Sesshomaru and I knew that I would be enthralled with this man for the rest of time. Just like he would be enthralled with me for the rest of time. I felt safe and loved. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Third Secret

Third Story of the Series, Destructive Secret, is now up. Please read. There will be at least two more following this one.


	3. Fourth Secret

The fourth part of the series, Refreshing Secrets, is now up


End file.
